Finding Memories
by DisneyFreak-Lover
Summary: Zora, has no memory of her real home, family, or life before. And was soon adopted by Governor Swann and his daughter, Elizabeth and is best friends with Will Turner, but no trace of her memory. 8 years later, when Port Royal is attacked and her sister is taken. She goes with Will and Captain Jack Sparrow, but on the way her memories start to come back. And realizes who she is..
1. The Sunrise is Free

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Sunrise is Free**_

The girl splashed around as the storm raged on. The wind whistled against her ears. "Help!" she called. She sank under water. She closed her eyes. She felt the waves hit her from all sides. She heard the thunder crashed. The world started spinning. Everything seemed to hurt. Her head felt like she had a weight pressing on her head. She swam up to the surface as the storm raged on and the thunder crashed even louder. "Help! Someone, help!" She yelled louder. Her head was spinning. She wanted to go back home, but... where was home? And who would want her home? Who was she? The last word she heard before she slipped into darkness was "Woman overboard! Woman overboard!"

* * *

She heard voices all around her. That was the last thing she wanted to hear. Her head was still spinning so much. She opened her eyes. The light was dim. The room moved back and forward maybe she her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Oh I'm glad you're awake," said a voice. She quickly balled up her fist, sat up and hit something. She looked down to see boy on the ground rubbing his nose. She covered her mouth in shock. The boy looked up at her and chuckled. "I'll never do that again."

The girl said nothing to him. The boy got up. She only backed up in her bed till she hit the wall. "I'm not going to hurt you." She didn't answer. The boy smiled. He had kind brown eyes and smooth brown hair. He held out his hand. "My names Will. Will Turner."

The girl nodded, but still didn't answer. "This is when you say your name."

The girl shook her head. "I… I can't remember my name."

Will looked at her. "Really?" he asked. The girl thought hard as she tried to. She closed her eyes. Everything was darkness. She opened her eyes and looked at Will. She shook her head.

"The pirates might have robbed her of it," said a voice. Both Will and the girl looked up to see an older gentlemen walking down the stairs.

Will looked at her confused. "Pirates?"

The man nodded. "Yes, pirates. The demons take anything they get their hands on," he glared at the girl. "Even the memory of a child." The captain laughed. "I would imagine they thought you were one they way you are dressed."

She looked at herself wearing a red shirt and black pants. She folded her arms. She liked the way she looked, but he did have a point. The girl glared at him. "They can really take memories?"

The man smiled wickedly and nodded. "Yes, they probably burned the ship to the ground." The girl winced at the thought. "You're lucky. You don't remember them, but they'll remember you."

Will rolled his eyes. He knew his captain told wild stories and was used to it, but the girl was still thinking. Was it pirates she escaped from? The captain walked up the stairs. "But don't worry, young lady. Once we reach port you'll be safe there."

The girl shook her head. "I don't want to go to port."

The captain smiled as he walked up. "Trust me, the sea is no place for a young lady," he stated as he disappeared upstairs.

Will shook his head. "He's a little extreme, but he is right. The sea is no place for a girl."

The girl glared at him. "Say what you want Will Tuner, but I never want to go to port." Will just stared at her. She looked at him with seriousness. "Because the sea and pirates have my memory I want it back."

* * *

Two days passed, Will and the girl soon became good friends. She eventually came out of her cabin. She hated being treated like lady. They would never let her do anything. Most of the time she would talk to Will or stare out in the ocean. She loved the water though she was pretty mad at it for taking her memory.

The fog soon started to rolled in. Will mopped the deck while she stared out into the ocean. She sighed. "I hate fog. You can't see the sea."

Will stopped and turned to her. "Yeah, it will be harder to see port."

She scoffed at the thought of port as she looked back at the ocean. Suddenly she saw a ship pass through it. "Look, a ship!"

Will quickly ran to her side, but looked to see nothing. "There is no ship."

She shook her head, "No, I saw a real ship. A pirate ship."

Will turned to her shocked. "A pirate ship?"

She nodded. "Yeah, crossbones and everything. A real pirate ship."

Suddenly, a merchant heard them and laughed she turned to him and placed her hand on her hips. "I'm telling the truth! I saw it!"

"Ha," he laughed. "No pirate would be brave enough or stupid enough to travel near land. If they do they get what they deserve?"

Will and the girl exchanged confused looks at each other and then back at the man. "Then what do they deserve, since you know so much?"

The merchant took his tie and pulled it up, making it look like a hanging. Will and the girl gasped. The merchant laughed as he walked away.

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed. "So what," she looked to the ocean again. "I want to meet a pirate."

Will looked at her like she was crazy. "After what they did to you?" She didn't answer. "What would you say?"

She glared at the sea. "Why the let the ocean talk my memory from me?" She turned to Will. "That's what I'd ask. Then I'd kill them." Will looked at her shocked. He never heard that from a girl before. Who was she?

* * *

BANG! Everyone started to look around as the girl pushed herself from the rail. Will looked shock. "What was that?"

The girl looked at the sky. "EYES TO THE SKIES!" she yelled. Even the crew too shocked to know who said it did as told.

Will looked to her confused. "Where did you hear that from?"

She looked to him and shook her head. "I don't know."

BANG! BANG! BANG! Another explosion went off. Will looked up at the sky and saw cannonball. "LOOK OUT!" yelled Will as he ran out of the way. Everyone ran and screamed as the cannonball hit the ship.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" yelled a merchant as he ran to the captain.

"LOAD THE CANNONS! AND SHOW THEM WHAT WE ARE MADE OFF!" yelled the captain. All the merchants ran to their positions loading the cannons. "FIRE!" he yelled they only fired one shot as two more cannonballs were blasted into the ship. Soon the ship began to sink and as flames rose.

* * *

The girl screamed as the flames rose. Will grabbed her hand and ran away from the flames. BANG! Another explosion was heard. Will and the girl stopped to figure out where it was coming from. The girl looked up to see to see it was heading straight for them."WILL, LOOK OUT!" yelled the girl as she ran towards Will and pushed him out of the way before it hit them causing more flames behind them. She looked to Will. "Time to abandon ship!"

Will nodded. "My words exactly," said Will as he and her to the edge of the ship.

The girl stared at the water. A chill went up her spine. Did she really want to lose another thing from the sea? Will looked to her. "It's now or never!" he yelled. The girl hesitated but nodded.

The two children jumped into the the ocean. The girl and Will came up for air. She looked around, but no sign of Will. "WILL! WILL!" she yelled.

"Over here," he yelled as she turned to see him swimming towards her. A piece of the ship started to float towards them. Will quickly swam to it, helping the girl on to a piece of it.

The girl laid down on it and towards the ship as it exploded. Will ducked his head avoiding the pieces. Soon all she could hear was the screams of the crew filling the air. She struggled to ignore it, but did. She looked to Will, who was struggling to stay awake and grabbed his hand and smiled a comforting smile. "The sea won't hurt us." He only nodded. Then her world went dark again.

* * *

Meanwhile a girl with blonde curly and wore a blue dress looked over the edge of H.M.S. Dauntless. She smiled as she thought about a pirates life would be exciting, but frowned realizing her father didn't approve of it. Maybe it was because he was a governor and she, Elizabeth Swann, had to keep up appearances. Her thoughts were soon stopped when she noticed a parasol floating by. She smiled as she followed it. She stopped and thought. But where did it come from? She slowly looked to the side and saw Will and a girl floating on a piece of wood. Elizabeth gasped in horror. "Look," she cried to everybody on the ship they all turned as she pointed to the water where the two children. "There a boy and girl in the water!" Everyone ran to the side to see them floating on the piece of wood.

"Children overboard," cried a man named, James Norrington. "Man the ropes! Fetch the hook! Haul them aboard!" The sailors admittedly as they were told and soon lifted the children on board. Two men help carry Will and the girl on board. Norrington leaned and checked both their breathing. "There both alive and still breathing."

A man by the name of Gibbs, looked over the rail. "Mary Mother God!" Everyone except the unconscious children ran to the side of the rail to see the ship burning and items and wood floating or sitting on top of the water.

"What happened here?" demanded Governor Swann, Elizabeth's father.

Norrington didn't turn, but answered. "It's most likely powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

"A lot of good it did them," said Gibbs. Norrington turned to him. "Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it," he turned back to the site. "Pirates."

Governor scoffed nervously. "There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."

Norrington said nothing more about it. "Rouse the captain," he ordered. "Heave the sails and launch the boats." Every sailor did as Norrington ordered.

Elizabeth watched as they took Will and the girl away. Governor Swann touched her shoulder. "Elizabeth," she turned to him. "I want you to accompany the children. They'll be in your charge." Elizabeth nodded and walked to them. She gazed at them. She started to touch Will's hair. Suddenly, Will gasped and opened his eyes and grabbed Elizabeth's wrist. She gasped but quickly recovered. "It's okay. My names Elizabeth Swann."

"Will Turner," he said still gasping for air.

"I'm watching over you and your friend," said Elizabeth. Will quickly slipped back into unconsciousness. Elizabeth looked at him closer and saw a medallion with a skeleton image on it. "You're a pirate," she stated quietly.

"Have they said anything?" asked Norrington from

Elizabeth quickly snatching the medallion off his neck and turned to Norrington. "His name William Turner."

"And the girl?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "He didn't say and she hasn't woken up yet."

Norrington walked over to the girl and touch her neck. The girl quickly opened her eyes and gave Norrington a punched in the face. Norrington backed up covering his face. Elizabeth stepped back as well. She quickly leaped down and took a small knife off the ground and held up. "Leave me alone!" she yelled. The sailors tried to calm her down, but she quickly ran away, but was grabbed but by Gibbs. "Let me go! Let me go!" she yelled. She looked to the side and say Will unconscious. She glared at Norrington, walking up to her. "What do to him?!" she demanded.

Norrington glared at her. "Where did you learn those skills?" She didn't answer. "What is your name then?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't remember sir. I haven't for two days."

Governor Swann walked up to them. "Let her go for heaven sakes."

Gibbs let her go, hesitantly. "You better keep her close. She has fast feet," he stated as he walked away as she spat at him."And a dangerous attitude."

The girl looked at them as Norrington walked around her. "All women with those skills and manner are pirates."

The girl gasped as he turned to her and head. "No," she backed up more. "I'm not!" she yelled. She ran into Governor Swann. "They tried to kill me! And took my memory!" she cried as tears fell out of her eyes.

Governor Swann glared at him. "You couldn't possibly mean that. She is only a child."

Norrington turned away. "Of course." He soon walked away.

Elizabeth walked up to the girl. Governor Swann looked to the girl. "You are safe now and so is your friend." The girl nodded as she turned around to see Elizabeth. Governor Swann smiled. "She will be your friend."

The girl nodded as she slowly walked over to her. Elizabeth smiled. "My names Elizabeth Swann." The girl nodded "What's your name?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't know."

Elizabeth shrugged. "Maybe you will remember when we get to Port Royal. That's my new home."

The girl looked over the edge of the ship. "I like the sea better than land."

Elizabeth looked at her. "I like the water too, but land is better because you see the sun more often."

Suddenly the girl went into her own world. She closed her eyes.

* * *

_A little girl walking with someone. "Okay, if every name means something," said the little girl. "What does my name mean?"_

_"Well, Zora means dawn or sunrise," said the voice._

_The little girl smiled. "That means I make their day brighter, right?"_

_"Sure," said the voice. "That and the sunrise is free and makes the water brighter, better for sailing."_

_The little girl smiled. "Free on the waters. I like that."_

* * *

The girl opened her eyes. "Zora."

Elizabeth turned her. "What?"

The girl smiled. "Zora," she turned to Elizabeth. "That's my name Zora. It means dawn or sunrise."

Elizabeth smiled. "I like that name."

Zora turned back to the sea, but her eyes widened. "Pirates."

Elizabeth looked where Zora was looking and saw a ship with black sails sailing away. Elizabeth looked at the medallion as she did

Zora glared at ship. "They took my memory and one day I'll get it back."

Elizabeth continued to stare at it. Her first real pirate ship.

Zora smiled at the ship and said something and didn't know why she said it, but remembered it. "Dead man tell no tales, but I'm not died and I'll find you."


	2. The Glow

**_Chapter 2_**

**_The Glow_**

_**8 year later…**_

Zora stared at her amulet as she sat on her bed. She wore it for as long as she can remember and that not much.

After the H.M.S. Dauntless landed to Port Royal eight years ago life started to change. The sent Zora to a doctor. He claimed she would get it back in time, but no such luck not even with amulet she found. Will was sent to work for Mr. Brown, the blacksmith. Zora was sent from home to home but it was she wasn't what they thought as "a proper young lady," and at point was abused for it. And she did not take it lying down. She was soon adopted by Governor Swann to be Elizabeth's sister. And since, they got along so well it was a perfect fit. Though they were very different they both loved the thought of pirates. Though Zora wanted to know about pirates for a few different reasons though. But soon Elizabeth grew out of it. As for Zora, she still hasn't forgotten about it.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Zora quickly looked up and place on her robe. "Zora?" asked her father's voice from behind the door. Zora got out of bed. "Are you awake?"

Zora smiled as she opened her windows. "Yes, father."

"Then my I come in? Are you descent?" he asked.

"Yes to both," she said.

Governor Swann entered the room with two maids as he smiled at Zora. "Well I should have known you would be up." Zora smiled as she opened the last window. "You are always up when the sunrises."

Zora shrugged. "Well, I'm like my name."

He nodded. "I have a gift for you." The maid handed him the box, opening it revealing a red dress.

Zora sighed. She was not a fan of dresses. She preferred her pants, but father didn't. "You shouldn't have."

Governor Swann frowned at her reply. "You don't like it?"

Zora quickly shook her head as took the dress. "No, I love it." She took it behind her changing curtain. The maids tried but she put her hands up stopping them. She hated people changing her she wanted do it on her own. She quickly put on her pants and shirt before she put on the dress. She glanced at her father. "I bet you want me to wear it to the ceremony," he didn't respond just chuckled. "Norrington's ceremony."

Governor Swann chuckled again. "Well since you mentioned it."

Zora sighed as slipped on her dress. "You would rather stay home and besides he wouldn't want me there. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," said Governor Swann.

Zora glanced at him. "When we first met he accused of being a pirate. I was only a child."

Governor Swann struggled. "It was only an assumption." Zora stepped out and her Governor Swann smiled as he looked at the new dress. "Oh, you look lovely."

Zora placed her hair out of her face. "Thank you."

Governor Swann smiled as he left. "I'm going to check on your sister."

Zora nodded as her father walked out the door.

* * *

Zora ran downstairs as she looked she smiled as she saw her long life friend. "Will!" she shouted as she ran down faster. Will turned and was shocked when she placed her arms around him, hugging him

"Hello, Zora," he said with a grin on his face.

Zora let go of him as she smiled at him. "I'll be ready for that lesson as soon as the ceremony is over."

Zora often sneaked off and train with Will in sword fighting. She loved the feeling of having a blade in her hand. It made her feel safe. She didn't know why it just did.

"I'll have everything ready for you," said Will.

They both heard footsteps and turned to see Governor Swann coming. "Ah Mr. Turner, good to see you again."

Will walked over to the table. "Good day sir, I have your order." Will opened the case opened it revealing the sword.

Zora gasped. "Oh, it's perfect even Norrington would like it."

Will smiled. "Thank you," he said as he pulled out the blade. "It's perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full with of the blade." Will flipped the blade causing Governor Swann to step back, but Zora looked at it with amazement.

Zora smiled at Will. "That was amazing footwork, right father?"

Governor Swann nodded. "She is correct. Do pass your compliments to your master."

Zora frowned at her father. She knew Will did the work because half of the time his Master Mr. Brown was drunk and or passed out most of the Tim and Will never got any credit. Zora hated but Will insisted not to tell anyone. He didn't want Mr. Brown to get in trouble. Though, Zor disagreed and thought he did need a warning.

Will only nodded. "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

Will turned to the stairs as did Governor Swann. "Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning," said Governor Swann.

Zora turned to see her sister in lovely yellow dress. Zora smiled. Elizabeth seemed to keep her sites on Will. And Will had that dreamy look in his eye when she came down.

Zora knew that Elizabeth liked Will a lot, but didn't admit. She didn't see why. She thought Will and her were the perfect couple, but if want to keep up appearances it had to be the smart match. Love was so complicated and she never did care for it.

Elizabeth walked quickly down the stairs. "Will," she stopped in front of him. "I had a dream about you."

Will looked shocked. "About me, Miss Swann?" he asked.

Zora giggled as Elizabeth glared at her. "You laugh all you'd like, but you were in it too." Zora stopped and gazed at her confused. "About the day we first met," stated Elizabeth as she turned back to Will. "Do you remember?"

Zora nodded. "Of that's when you helped me remember my name." Will nodded and smiled. "How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" she asked with a smile.

"At least once more as always," Will said politely. Elizabeth looked disappointed and defeated. Zora secrtly covered her face with her hands. Zora wasn't sure why he didn't call her Elizabeth. He called her Zora all the time. Maybe you are more polite when you are in love, but again she didn't mess with love.

Governor Swann nodded and turned to Elizabeth. "There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety." Governor turned to Zora and handed her her fan. "Now, we really must be going."

Elizabeth turned to him. "Good day, Mr. Turner," she said harshly as she left. Will looked confused and hurt. She stopped and turned to Zora. "Come along, Zora."

Zora turned. "I'll be there in a minute." Elizabeth nodded and walked out the door. She turned and walked to Will. "If you like her why not call her Elizabeth?"

Will looked to Zora confused. "What?"

Zora sighed. "Boys are slow," Will glared at her wanting her to get to the point. "Listen, be polite but show her she is not just another girl."

"ZORA!" yelled her father.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back. She turned to back to Will. "I wish was at a ball."

Will looked at her confused and laughed. "But you hate balls."

Zora smiled and sighed. "Then you see the problem." Will laughed and Zora did the same. "See you as soon I can Will."

Will nodded. "I'll be waiting." Zora left as she walked out the door and into the carriage. "Good bye," he stopped and gazed into at it and whispered. "Elizabeth."

Zora smiled but suddenly her head felt a sharp pain. She grabbed it. Elizabeth glanced at her. "Are you alright?" she asked in a worried voice.

Zora looked up and smiled. "Of course. Just a small headache." Elizabeth stared at her. "Really I'm a big girl." Elizabeth hesitated but turned to the front. Zora grabbed her head again. Why did it hurt? She looked at her amulet and it was glowing blue and red. She looked amazed but hid it. _"Now, this is new,"_ she thought as she hid it in her shirt not wanting anyone to see.

* * *

On the battlements, Zora watched bored out of her mind. Zora hated Norrington and he hated her. Mostly because he hated her manners and thought she was some kind of pirate. One time she sunk his row boat for accusing her again and that just made that hatred grow. Zora looked to Elizabeth, who looked like she was going to faint. "Are you okay?" asked Zora in a whisper. Elizabeth turned and shook her head. "No, this corset is so tight. I can hardly breathe."

Zora looked around and grabbed her hand, "Come on," she said as she dragged Elizabeth out of her seat and to the powder room.

In the powder room, Zora started to loosen her corset. "Now hold still," she said. "It will be a slit force." Elizabeth nodded. Zora quickly pulled the string. Elizabeth gasped as Zora clapped her hands. "There you go."

Elizabeth smiled and turned to her sister. "Thank you. I thought I was going to faint."

Zora folded her arms and smiled. "No problem."

Elizabeth gazed at her. "I must ask. Why isn't your corset bothering you?"

Zora giggled nervously. "The truth is I'm not wearing one." Elizabeth glared at her. "It would be difficult to get off my shirt."

Elizabeth sighed angrily. "I can't believe you are doing it again."

Zora stomped her foot. "You know I hate dresses and besides I like."

Elizabeth sighed. "You know father will murder you if he sees you in that again especially under your new dress. "

Zora folded her arms. "Then I won't get caught. That's easy."

Elizabeth sighed. She was never going to get Zora to change no matter how hard she tried. She decided to change the subject. "How is your head?"

Zora sighed. "It still bloody hurts." She grabbed it. "I can't stand it."

Elizabeth touched her shoulder. "Maybe it's your memory coming back."

Zora scoffed. "I don't it. I would know and after 8 years I doubt it."

Elizabeth sighed as she rubbed her sister's shoulder. "Come on, then."

Zora nodded as she lead her out of the powder room. Zora looked at her amulet secretly as the two colors were blinking faster and so did her headache. What was happening?

* * *

An hour or two passed and Zora's headache was getting worse as she stood near the bell on the cliff and the heat was not helping and even with Elizabeth's corset loosened she could tell she wasn't looking to good. She soon saw Norrington with Elizabeth as she walked toward her.

Norrington turned to Zora. "Do you mind? I would like a moment with your sister."

Zora glared at him. She was not the mood to deal with him with the headache she had and she would mostly like to cancel with Will on the sword fighting because of it. "I'm not moving an inch. If do it, do it with me here."

Norrington groaned but turned to Elizabeth. He smiled. "I, apologize, if I seem out character, but… I would like to speak my mind."

Norrington took a deep breath and turned to Zora. Zora shook her head even though it hurt to do it. "Not a chance," she said.

Norrington sighed and turned to Elizabeth again. "This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not achieved yet."

Zora looked to Elizabeth, who was fanning herself like she was going to pass out and to be honest Zora felt the same with in it. "You may want to get to it," she said.

Norrington wanted to argue, but Zora did have a point. He turned to Elizabeth. "A marriage to a fine woman You are the fine woman, Elizabeth."

Zora was about to comment, but suddenly the sharp pain got worse. Elizabeth breathed inhaled, but couldn't exhale. "I-I can't breathe," she said.

Zora grabbed her head as she looked at her amulet and it was glowing even faster. "My head is spinning," she said in a dizzy voice.

Norrington didn't notice Elizabeth or Zora's conditions. "Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself. I feel the the same."

Elizabeth passed out. Zora saw and quickly grabbed her hand stopping her, but her headache got worse that she couldn't even stay awake. Soon Zora passed out and fell with Elizabeth and into the ocean. Norrington turned around to both Elizabeth and Zora gone. "Elizabeth? Zora?" He looked over the edge and saw a big splash in the water. He looks over really realizing what happened. "ELIZABETH! ZORA!" he yelled in horror.

All the soldiers ran over hearing his. Norrington took off his coat about to jump in after them, but a soldier stopped him. "The rocks!" he stated. "It's miracle they missed." Norrington quickly turned and ran to the dock as the soldiers followed him.

* * *

Zora opened her eye as soon as she hit the water. She looked down to see Elizabeth, unconscious and falling into the bottom of the ocean. Zora quickly tried to swim after her but her foot was caught on something. Suddenly she saw a mysterious man dive in. He looked up and saw her. He was about to save her but she shook her head and pointed to Elizabeth sinking to the bottom. The man quickly went to the bottom.

Zora kicked struggling to break free she looked down to see her amulet glowing brightly. Suddenly her world went dark as she felt she couldn't hold her breath anymore. The man came back and set her free and swam to the water above and took her dress off of her to swim better. He put her on the dock beside Elizabeth. The two soldiers, Murtogg and Mullroy, were still struggling to get Elizabeth breathe. "She's not breathing," said Mullroy in a panic.

"Move," order the man as he pushed him out of the way. The man took out his knife and cut the corset open. Instantly, Elizabeth woke up, coughed up water as she breathed again.

"I never would have thought of that," said Mullroy in awe.

"Clearly, you've never been to Singapore," stated the man.

Elizabeth looked to the side and saw Zora, still unconscious. "ZORA!" she yelled as she rushed to her side.

The man looked to Zora as did Murtogg and Mullroy. "Zora, is that her name?" asked the man. Elizabeth nodded as she looked to the man, who saved her. He was older. He had deadlocked dark brownish hair, brown eyes, tan skin, a mustache, and a goatee beard with two braids. He wore a blue-dark grayish vest over a white puffy shirt, brown pants and boots. Elizabeth glared at her. "Do something! Save her like you did me."

The man shrugged. "The difference is you had a corset," the man checked her pulse. "And she is breathing." Elizabeth sighed with relief. The man looked at Elizabeth's chest and saw the medallion. "Now where did you get that?" he asked.

Before she could answer, Elizabeth heard Zora coughing and turned to her. "Zora, oh thank heavens."

Zora opened her eyes to see the man her fist went into the air. Elizabeth gaped and stepped back as the man caught it. Zora looked at the man in shock. "You might not want to do that, love" he said. He then looked closer and saw the amulet which still glowing. "Now how did you get that?"

Zora looked to him in shock. "I would like to know," she gave a slight smile to him as saw it was glowing and her headache was gone."You seem to make it work."

Before he could reply, Norrington and his men arrived, and pointed the weapons at him. "On your feet," Norrington order harshly. The man did as he was told as he held his hand in the air.

Governor Swann helped Elizabeth and Zora up. "Are two alright?"

Elizabeth nodded. Zora smiled and nodded, seeing he didn't notice what she was wearing. "We're fine, father." She looked to Norrington seeing he was still pointing a weapon at him. "Put down your weapons," she ordered, no one listened. "Do really want to kill the man who saved me and Elizabeth. Without him he would both be died."

Norrington looked at the man for a moment and lowered his weapon and the solider followed. Norrington held out his hand. "I believe thanks are in order."

The man looked at him with suspicion before he slowly held out his hand. Norrington. Instantly, Norrington grabbed the man's arm and pulled up the sleeve a _P _on it. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?"

Zora stiffed at the word pirate. She thought she would fell rage and take a sword a slay him, bust she didn't. Maybe because he saved her and Elizabeth or because she felt he wasn't the right one.

"Hang him," order Governor Swann.

"No," insisted Zora. Elizabeth and Governor Swann looked shocked at her.

"After what they did to you," asked Governor Swann in shock.

"What did pirates do to you," asked the pirate.

Zora gave him a death glare. "Nothing I would tell you," she spat at him.

Norrington ignored her. "Keep guns on him men," Norrington order still hold pirates arm. "Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington pulled the pirate's sleeve up, revealing a tattoo of a sparrow on the pirate's arm. "Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow," Jack corrected Norrington, "if you please, sir."

"Well, I don't see your ship, _Captain,_" He asked in taunting voice.

"I'm in the market as it were," Jack countered.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," said Murtogg.

"Told ya he was telling the truth!" said Mullroy. Zora rolled her eyes. "These are his, sir." He handed Jack's items to Norrington.

Norrington took out Jack's pistol out and examined it. "No additional shots nor powder." He took out Jack's compass. "A compass that doesn't point north." Norrington looked at Jack's sword and gave him a false smile. "And I have expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've heard of."

"But you have heard of me," Jack replied. Norrington sneered at him.

Zora giggled. "One point for Mr. Sparrow," she whispered. Her father glared at her to be silent.

Norrington grabbed Jack threw him over to Gillette. "Carefully, Lieutenant," Norrington ordered Gillette, who started chaining Jack.

Elizabeth and Zora were going to take this lying down though. Pirate or not he saved their lives. And if nobody was going to they would. "Commodore, I really must protest," said Elizabeth as he stepped in front of them.

Zora did the same. "I don't care what he is. He saved me and Elizabeth. Let him go!"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of lifetime or wickedness," said Norrington.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack replied.

"Indeed," Norrington replied coldly.

Zora glared. "Then no man who does wrong ever has hope at freedom or a second chance in this place."

Norrington glared at her. "No, you are still here. Aren't you?" Zora glared him deathly. She was wishing at this moment you could hang him for bad attitude.

Gillette finished chaining Jack and moved away from him. "Finally," said Jack. Suddenly he threw his arms around. Zora and Elizabeth's necks. Elizabeth gasped as well as Zora and so did their father and Norrington.

"No, don't shoot!" begged Governor Swann.

"I knew you'd two warm up to me," whispered Jack to Elizabeth and Zora.

Zora growled. "The day I warm up to you is the day I die."

Jack ignored her and turned to Norrington. "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat." Norrington didn't move. "Commodore!" he said in serious tone. Norrington looked to Elizabeth and Zora, seeing he was in no place to disobey Jack.

"Give him his bloody hat!" yelled Zora in fright.

Norrington turned around to Mullroy and Mullroy handed his effects to Norrington.

"Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth, isn't it?" asked Jack.

"Miss Swann," she corrected harshly.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind." Elizabeth didn't move. "Come, come, dear. We don't have all day." Norrington handed Jack's effects to Elizabeth. Jack quickly took his pistol and pointed at Zora's head. Elizabeth looked at her sister with fright. "Now, if you'd be so kind."

Elizabeth sneered at Jack as she placed on his effects. Zora looked to see Jack smirk at them. Zora growled as he hit him only a little. He groaned a little too. "Easy on the goods, darling."

Zora glared at him. "Your goods won't be the only things that hurt. When I get my hands on you," said Zora with hate in her voice.

"You despicable," Elizabeth added finishing putting on his effects.

"Stick and stones, loves I saved your life, you save mine, we're square," said Jack.

Zora glared at him. "You save hers but you saved mine and I'm not going a damn thing," said Zora.

"You will, darling," said Jack. Jack turned Elizabeth and Zora around to face everyone. "Gentlemen and m'ladies, you will always remember this as the day you almost caught… Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack pushed Elizabeth, but held on to Zora as he ran to the chain.

Zora struggled. "What are you doing?"

Jack grinned at her. "Getting me favor, love," said as he kicked the handle. Zora screamed as she flew into the air with Jack as he made his daring escape.

"Don't shoot he still has my daughter," yelled Governor Swann. They looked around and soon Jack was gone along with Zora.

Norrington turned to his men. "Look for Sparrow and Zora. Mr. Sparrow has a date with gallows and I plan on him having it alone." The soldiers nodded and searched the town for Jack Sparrow and his captive.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Zora is in with Jack. Yes, Jack made the amulet glow. NO, THERE IS NOT LOVE INTEREST LIKE ME MAKE THAT VERY CLEAR! And thanks to all the people who, Favorited me and followed me and reviews. Please read my other stories. **


	3. Funny Feeling

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Funny Feeling _**

"Elizabeth, it's not safe," protested Governor Swann, struggling to hold Elizabeth back from leaving his side.

Elizabeth tried to get away from her father to search for Zora and Jack. She didn't't care how dangerous it was. Jack had her sister and she wasn't going to take it lying down and she knew Zora would do the same for her. She stopped as soon as she saw Will running towards them. "Will!" she yelled.

Will sighed with relief. "Miss Swann are you alright? I heard screaming and shouting," said Will.

Elizabeth nodded sadly. "I'm fine, but..." Elizabeth stopped herself as she turned her head away from Will.

Will looked at her for answers. "But what? What happened?"

Governor Swann soon stepped in, seeing Elizabeth was going to say nothing more. "Elizabeth and Zora were threatened by a pirate."

Will looked at him shocked. "A pirate?!"

Governor Swann nodded. "And to make matters worse the pirate escaped and has Zora with him as a captive."

Elizabeth turned to her father in anger. "He wouldn't have had to if you had let him go." Governor Swann glared at her for her to silent, but Elizabeth only glared back. "I am not going to let that pirate take my sister."

Governor Swann glared at her. "But you saw what he did to you and Zora he has a sword and a weapon. He's too dangerous."

Will could tell Governor Swann was against it and it was too dangerous, but like Elizabeth said they had to find her. "I'll search for her and the pirate myself."

Elizabeth looked at Will, with comforting eyes. "You swear you will search for her?"

Will nodded. "I will leave no stone unturned."

Governor Swann smiled and nodded. "You see, Elizabeth. She'll be just fine," Elizabeth didn't answer, but nodded. "Now, let's take you home," said Governor Swann as he lead Elizabeth off, but he stopped and turned to Will with a worried look in his eye. "Please make sure she's not hurt."

Will nodded. "You have my word." Governor Swann nodded as he walked off with Elizabeth leaving Will to search for Zora and Jack.

* * *

Zora continued to struggle even as Jack was tying a rope around her. Jack had sneaked himself in the blacksmith shop with Zora, who was not happy about being captured.

Jack stared at Zora. "You know this would be easier if you just stood still."

Zora groaned, but still continued to struggled but looked at Jack questioningly. "How in the devil's name are you tying me up with you chains still on?"

"You clearly have never been to Singapore," he said still working on tying her up. Zora stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Jack finished and tied another note for good measure. Zora glared at him with anger. "When I get out of here, you will wish you were at the gallows."

Jack picked up a piece of cloth on the ground. "Sadly, I won't be around to see that." Before Zora could respond, Jack tied the cloth around her mouth. "You know, you're much better when you're quite," said Jack as he placed his hat on her head and walked away. Zora continued to mumble as she still struggled to break free wishing Mr. Brown would wake up from his drunken sleep, but luck was not working for her.

The last few minutes were amusing, irritating, and boring. Zora sat there, still struggling to break as Jack tried to break free. Most attempts ended in failure. Zora did feel sorry for the donkey, when Jack poked him with a hot pick making the donkey move and the wheel move. He soon used the moving wheel to break the chain. Zora had to admit he was smart pirate but he wasn't going to get away with , the door started to open. Zora looked up with happy eyes knowing it was Will, as Jack scrambled to hide.

Will walked in get a sword just in case he met the pirate, but heard mumbling in the corner of the room and turned to see Zora, still struggling to break free with a pirate hat on her head. "Zora!" he yelled as he ran to to her. Zora was still mumbling franticly. "What happened? Are you alright? Where's the pirate?" he asked as he untied the cloth off her mouth.

"He's-" Zora was cut off as the flat of a blade hit Will's hand. Will looked up and shocked and backed up slowly to see Jack holding a blade at him. Zora sighed. "still here," she said finishing her sentence.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate," said Will as he stares at Jack.

Jack stared at him. "You seem somewhat familiar have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point to avoid familiarity with pirates," said Will, still keeping his distance from him and the sword.

Zora glared at Jack. "As do I," she said.

Jack turned to her still keep his sword on Will. "You might want to do a better job of that, love, seeing that you were saved, taken, and tied up by one." Zora only glared at him. He turned back to Will. "And it would be a shame to have a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me," said Jack as he walked to the back door. Will quickly took a sword off the rack and pointed it at Jack. "Do you think it's wise boy? Crossing a blade with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann," said Will in dangerously low voice "and you kidnapped Zora."

Jack took out his sword again and slid in against Will's and smirked, "Only a little."

At those words, their blades started clashing with each other. Zora watched but didn't watch it for long, tired of being the damsel-in-distress. Zora tried to get her hand free by rubbing it against a sharp object. "Come on," she mumbled. "Come on."

Will clashed with Jack's sword again before Jack slowly started to step up. "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form." Will attacked and Will quickly blocked it. Jack glared at the Will. "But how's your footwork?" The two started to clash blades as they circled each other. "If I step here," Will quickly blocked Jack's attack. "Very good, now I step again," Will then quickly blocked it again. Jack soon started to walk away "Ta."

Suddenly he turned to see Zora pointing a sword at him. "I'm not through with you yet, Sparrow."

Jack smirked at her and she could tell he was amused. "For governor's daughter, you have the attitude of a pirate."

Zora glared at him. "You might want to eat those words because I've had enough of pirates." Zora quickly swung her sword causing Jack to back up and bring out his sword again and blocking it.

Jack smirked. "Then why not kill me, love?" he taunted.

Zora only glared. "Because you give me... a funny feeling, but I tend to block out after being captured," she quickly swung again causing Jack to back up again. Causing Jack to end up between her and Will. Zora smirked. "I dare you to move. I'll enjoy watching you bleed."

Zora expected Jack to attack her back, but she was stunned when he stood there. "You may have the skills of a pirate." Jack then quickly disarmed Zora as her sword went flying to the side. "But your very easy to trick."

Zora grinned nervously. Her eyes then quickly widen as she ducked. Jack moved the side as sword flew past and and landed in the door just above it's latch. Zora looked up and glared at Will. "Cutting a little closer there," she said to Will as she quickly walked back to his side.

Will shrugged. "Sorry."

Zora turned to see Jack struggling to get the sword out with no luck at all. He then back to us and was now pretty angry. "That is a wonderful trick," said with annoyance in his voice. "But once again you two are between me and my way out," he then took out his sword again. "And neither of you have weapons."

Zora quickly grabbed a nearly finished sword from the fireplace. This was glowing orange still hot and scolding. She quickly gave it to Will. Will nodded and then gave Jack a challenging look. The poor donkey was horrified and started moving which caused the wheel to move. Will and Jack clashes blades as sparks flew from Will's sword. Zora quickly went to the corner to get another sword and joined the fight.

Zora would lie if she said Jack was an easy fight, but he proved to be challenge, but honestly she loved and challenge and so did Will even when fighting on the spinning and being disarmed more than once continued to fight.

Zora quickly tried to fight Jack from behind, but he quickly blocked it and disarmed Will once again. But once again Will quickly grabbed another sword. Jack looked at him confused seeing how times Will pulled out another sword. "Who makes all of these?" He asked aloud still fighting on the wheel.

Will blocked Jack's attack still on the wheel. "I do!" Will yelled as clashed swords with Jack and as well as block Zora. "I practice with them," he quickly blocked Jack's attack. "Three hours a day!" Will quickly dodged Jack's attack allowing Zora, but Jack quickly blocked it but she quickly pushed Jack back to Will.

Jack glared a at her. "Let me guess," he smirked. "You are the same."

Zora clashed swords with him and she smirked. "I'm glad you noticed."

Jack quickly back up and glared at Will. "You need to get yourself a girl,mate," said Jack still fighting Will.

Zora shrugged as she watched a little. "He has a point."

"Shut up," said Will still fighting Jack.

Will quickly pushed Jack away and towards Zora causing their blades to clash. "And you need a life," said as he blocked Zora's sword.

Will smirked. "He has a point."

Zora glared at Will. "Shut up," he said as she pushed Jack seeing he was about to over power her.

Jack pointed his sword at Will. "Or perhaps the reason, you practice three hours a day is because you've already found one, and are just incapable of wooing said strum pet." Jack then pointed his sword at Zora. "And you," he smirked her. "Perhaps you have life, but want something. What do you want, love? Something you lost?"

Zora smirked. She knew he had Will and her pretty much picked out, but she wasn't let him know that and she wasn't about to lose to him. "The reason we practice three hours a day is when we meet a pirate we can kill it and give back they've taken," she before she striked.

"Ah," Jack said as he as he blocked her attack. "But I need to talk to the welp for awhile." Before Zora could respond, Jack hit Zora on the head with the hit of his sword and fell to the ground unconscious. And Will was not taking that lying down and charged at Jack.

Zora opened her eyes. The room looked empty. She quickly stood up, remembering where she was. Then quickly heard the clashing of swords. Zora looked up seeing Will and Jack fighting on the beams. Zora looked at Will. "What are you doing?!"

Will didn't have to look down to know it was Zora. "I'm a little busy at the moment," he said still fighting.

Zora quickly went to the corner to get another sword but as she turned around she saw sand go on her face well as Will bumping into her. Zora looked up to see Jack holding a pistol at both of them. "Damn," she hissed as she got up slowly.

Will wiped this sand away from his face. "You cheated," he explained.

"Pirate," Jack simply said. Zora shrugged. She had to agree on that. Suddenly there pounding on the the door. Jack quickly moved forward but Will blocked him. "Move away," he ordered in a bit of a rush.

Will shook his head. "No," he said firmly.

Jack quickly pointed the gun to Zora's head. "Please move," he said at point of desperation.

"No," said Will again less harshly. "I can't just let you escape."

Zora could tell he hated the idea of Jack getting hanged. Zora hated the idea as well. She was really upset with him, but he did save her. And wasn't just that she felt something in her. Made her feel like she really didn't want Jack hurt. Jack loaded his pistol. "This isn't meant for her." he said. To Zora, that sounded almost sad. Why is he sad about her?

Suddenly, Zora heard a bottle smash and Jack to the ground unconscious. Zora looked to see it was Mr. Brown, who did it. She rolled her eyes. Where was he 10 minutes ago, but it was better late than never.

The burst open and soldiers quickly came in and Norrington was leading them. Norrington walked to Mr. Brown. "Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've just assisted in a capture of a dangerous fugitive."

Mr. Brown shrugged. "Just doing my duty." Will rolled his eyes as did Zora. Zora knew she and Will, mostly Will deserved the credit, but Zora choice not to let herself not to be known because she was still wearing her pants and shirt and didn't want him blabbing to her father.

Norrington looked down at the unconscious pirate. "Well, I trust remember the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped," he said a bit of gloating voice.

Zora place her hands on the hips. "You know he can't hear you."

Norrington turned to her. "Take him away," he ordered not looking back at the soldiers. They did as they were told as Norrington walked up to Zora. "What on earth our you wearing?"

"Clothes," she simply said.

"Men's clothes," he said back. "Unless your man, by the way you look in those clothes you could be one."

Zora stepped up giving him a dark glare. "Your wearing clothes."

"Men clothes," he said simply.

"You might want to put back on your dress, miss it suits you," she countered.

Will tried to hold back laughter as Norrington's face turned with anger. "I suggest you. You go home, now!" he ordered and quickly turned and left.

Zora sighed and turned to leave until Will grabbed her arm. "Zora," he started.

"Will," she said quickly. "I'm hot, I'm tired, I'm aggravated and I'm cover in sand. I'm going home."

Will shook his head. "Zora, I know your skill. And Jack was wrong you're not easy to trick. You were thinking about something. You weren't focused."

Zora snatched her hand away from Will. "Like I said to Jack he gives me funny feelings," Will folded his arms. "Feelings I need to feel 8 years ago," she said as she walked away as quickly as she could before Will could reply. She really didn't want to talk to him right now.

* * *

Zora opened the door and closed it. She looked up to see Elizabeth walking down the stairs. Elizabeth looked up and saw Zora. She quickly ran down the stairs with a smile on her face. "Zora!" She exclaimed as she ran. Zora sighed. She really loved her sister and was happy to see her, but she was too tired for a hug. Zora just started to walk up the stairs. "We were so worried about you. Did Will find you? Are you hurt?" Elizabeth started to ask on. "Did they get the pirate?" Zora walked passed her and Elizabeth noticed what she looked like. "Why on earth are you covered in sand?"

Zora didn't turn around as she waved it off. "Long story, I'll tell you about it later. I'm taking a bath."

Zora stepped in the hot water of the bath. She rested her head against the back. Why of a people did a pirate like Jack Sparrow give her feeling about her memory? And why was her necklace glowing? She sighed. She was thinking too much. She pulled her back and put her face in the water. Suddenly she felt the pain come back. She closed her eyes.

* * *

"NO!" yelled Zora as a young girl. "Bring him back!" She yelled louder kicking and screaming.

"Sorry, miss," said a ruff and cruel voice. "But not be a fitting captain. His Tim as captain is done."

Zora continued to kick and scream. "You're a traitor!" she screamed. "Mutiny!" She screamed over and over again. She only heard the crew laughing at her as the sailed away from a small island. She felt tears coming down her face. She felt a gentle hand on her as person pulled her close the them. She started punching the person in the chest, but in a hurt way. The person hugged her as she cried.

"The treasure is ours!" he shouted. The crew cheered as she raised a flag with a skull and crossbones. A pirate flag. The young Zora only cried. "Bring my brother back," she whispered through her tears.

Zora quickly opened her eyes as she shot her head out of the water. "Elizabeth!" Zora screamed as she got out of the tub. Slipping and falling all over till she stayed on the ground.

Elizabeth threw opened the door and saw her sister on the ground. "Zora!" She screamed as she kneeled down to help her. "What happened what's wrong?!"

Zora looked at her slowly. "I had one."

"Had one what?" Elizabeth asked.

"A memory," she grabbed Elizabeth's arm and shook her arms. "I remembered something! I had a brother! I had a brother!"

Elizabeth hated to ask knowing what happened. "Where is he?"

Zora sighed. "He's died, most likely. They left him on an island for died."

"Who?" asked Elizabeth though she knew the answer.

"Pirates," Zora said with hatred in her mouth. "They killed him and it wasn't Jack Sparrow. It was a traitor, no feelings need to know that."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm really late! I'm busy! I just did a musical! A lot of work people! But I hope this make up for it. Zora had gained a memory. Will she gain and anymore? Well, you will just have to wait! Please review!**


End file.
